Terminator Armour
Terminator in Indomitable Pattern Terminator Armour with Power Fist and Storm Bolter]] Assault Terminator in Indomitable Pattern Terminator Armour with Thunder Hammer and Storm Shield]] Chaos Terminator in Indomitable Pattern Terminator Armour]] Tactical Dreadnought Armour, more commonly known as Terminator Armour, was developed for close-quarters melee fighting, where staying power was more important than maneuverability. The technology was originally developed during Mankind's Dark Age of Technology to enable the maintenance crews of spacecraft to operate in hard vacuum or in other adverse atmospheric conditions. It was re-designed during the Great Crusade to replace Power Armour, but was relegated to its current role due to a lack of maneuverability. Very few suits of Terminator Armour were ever manufactured by the Adeptus Mechanicus before the Horus Heresy began and the secrets of the technology's design have now been lost. As a result, every suit of Terminator Armour is treated as an irreplaceable, precious relic by the Space Marine Chapters that own them. It is manufactured from a ceramite plasteel alloy as an exoskeleton with servo-assisted interfaces that integrate with a user's own neurological and muscular systems to enhance movement. It is the heaviest combat armour in any Imperial arsenal, is able to withstand tremendous punishment, and serves as a solid heavy-weapons platform in open-field combat. The elite Veteran 1st Company of most Space Marine Chapters uses Terminator Armour extensively, and only those Astartes who earn the Crux Terminatus, a special badge of honour said to contain a fragment of the Power Armour worn by the Emperor of Mankind when he defeated Horus at the end of the Battle of Terra, are permitted to wear it. Less frequently, high-ranking members of the Inquisition have been known to wear Terminator Armour. Notably, members of the Ordo Malleus can be seen wearing them. However, due to not being able to neurologically interface with the armour as Space Marines do because they lack the genetically-engineered implant below the skin known as the Black Carapace, Inquisitors generally find the armour to be much more cumbersome than a Space Marine would as a result. Tactical Usage ]] Almost all Space Marine Chapters maintain some suits of Terminator Armour and usually train some Veteran Astartes in their use, despite their rarity. Terminator Armour is worn in very specific circumstances, such as when the close corridors of a hive city or Space Hulk need to be cleared. Astartes wearing normal Power Armour would not be ideal in such a role; instead they would form a cordon around the Terminators while they carried out the search-and-destroy mission. In the present time, the 41st Millennium, Terminator Armour has become so rare that its use is reserved for those times when it will provide the maximal tactical benefit. Terminators are best used during starship boarding actions where the cramped conditons and tight starship corridors maximise a Terminator's firepower while downplaying his lack of maneuverability since a flanking attack is highly unlikely. Terminator Armour is also deployed into combat on standard battlefields when their heavy weapons can be used for long-range strikes or they can use teleporter technology to suddenly appear amidst a vast group of enemies where their near-invulnerability to damage can transform them into true force multipliers with little risk of their own loss. Technology Development History Terminator Armour was first developed during the time of the Great Crusade in the 31st Millennium by the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. The design emerged from a hybrid of standard Astartes Power Armour, the cybernetic shell of a Dreadnought and the armoured hostile environment suits long worn by Terran engineers who worked in difficult environments like debris-plagued orbital space and the radioactive engine cores of interstellar spacecraft. Terminator Armour was initially intended to maximise the firepower and protection for Astartes forced to undertake missions in extremely confined spaces like the corridors of a hive city or during a boarding action on a Space Hulk where Dreadnoughts and armoured vehicles could not operate because they were too large to fit. Several designs of Terminator Armour evolved in parallel from the Forge Worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Armouries of the Space Marine Legions. Massively armoured, sealed against any hostile environmental conditions and incorporating their own heavy ranged or close combat armament, Terminator Armour designs soon proved their capabilities. Like Power Armour, the suits were equipped with fibre-bundle synthetic muscles and imposed few movement restrictions upon the wearer, despite their immense weight. In the 41st Millennium there is no such thing as a "new" suit of Terminator Armour. If an additional suit is required, it is cobbled together from refurbished parts salvaged from the remains of Terminators killed in action. Indeed, as time marches onward the knowledge of how to fabricate some of the more complex pieces of Terminator Armour has become only a desperate hope in the minds of the Tech-priests of the Mechanicus, whose knowledge base of science and technology has been slowly decaying for the last 10,000 standard years. Terminator Armour Variants Designed during the Great Crusade, and adapted from the heaviest of industrial gear, several types and patterns of Terminator Armour were developed concurrently. Tactical Dreadnought Armour has evolved over the centuries and each of the First Founding Legions had their own deviation from the standard pattern Terminator Armours of the time. Here is a list of the different Terminator armours in order from those first introduced into Imperial service. Terminator wearing Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour]] *'Indomitus Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour' - Originally designed during the Horus Heresy to replace the severe losses on both sides as the civil war dragged on, all of the Traitor Legions' Chaos Terminators now use Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour and it is also the pattern most commonly employed at present by the Adeptus Astartes because its template is held on many key Forge Worlds such as Mars. In the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, the Ultramarines pioneered the widespread use of Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour as their Legion was unable to replace the older patterns of Terminator Armour after the loss of many important Forge Worlds during the war. Presently, only the Iron Hands, Minotaurs, and Salamanders Chapters do not have a full 1st Company's worth of Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour for various reasons. The Iron Hands do not field Terminator Squads; only their officers wear Terminator Armour. The Minotaurs were granted their suits of Terminator Armour by the Inquisition; and the Salamanders encourage their elite Battle-Brothers to manufacture their own arms and armour, leaving their Techmarines free to construct and maintain older and more complex wargear. in Tartaros Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour]] *'Tartaros Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour' - Tartarus Pattern Terminator Armour was originally developed concurrently with several other types and patterns of Tactical Dreadnought Armour towards the closing years of the Great Crusade, and was sometimes issued at present to the Veterans of a Space Marine Chapter’s elite 1st Company. Perhaps the most advanced form of Terminator Armour ever designed, the Tartaros Pattern shares many systems with the Mark IV Maximus Pattern of Power Armour, and provides greater mobility for its wearer than the Indomitus Pattern with no loss in durability or protection. Of the shared characteristics between the Tartaros and Maximus Pattern armours, the most obvious is the helmet, though there are other more subtle ones with the armour on the back of the Tartaros' legs or the Vambrace and Gauntlets of both being the most stand-out ones. The Tartaros also seems to share characteristics with the Contemptor Dreadnought, most especially around the torso. There are also characteristics inherited or derived from the venerable Cataphractii Terminator suit, the pauldrons being the more obvious of these. *'Invictus Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour' - Designed just a few standard years before the outbreak of the Horus Heresy, many of the Space Marine Legions at the forefront of the Great Crusade's campaigns made use of this pattern of Terminator Armour, including the Iron Hands, Luna Wolves, Death Guard and World Eaters. This pattern was also the most varied, as each Legion had altered its designs so as to make their 1st Company distinctive from their fellows in the other Legions. warriors in Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armour]] *'Cataphractii Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour' - The Cataphractii Pattern of Terminator Armour was originally a prototype for Terminator Armour that was used by the Space Marine Legions and the warriors of the Legio Custodes throughout the Horus Heresy era. While similar in many respects to the standard Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour used by the Adeptus Astartes of the late 41st Millennium, it was set apart by a number of features such as the large, layered pauldrons, the pteruges protecting the elbow and thigh joints, and a helmet that resembled that used by the Mark III Iron Pattern suit of Power Armour. Although the use of the Cataphractii Pattern was rare before the Horus Heresy, some Legions, such as the Iron Hands, possessed a large number of suits, which they passed on to their Successor Chapters in the Second Founding. Aegis Terminator Armour]] *'Aegis Terminator Armour' - The Aegis Terminator Armour used by the Space Marines of the Grey Knights Chapter is similar to the standard Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour but is inscribed with a complex network of protective prayers, runes and other wards and which are psychically charged to provide better protection for a Grey Knight Astartes from the sorcerous powers of daemons and other servants of Chaos. The only major difference between Aegis Terminator Armour and the standard Indomitable Pattern besides the extra layer of psychic protection is the suit's helmet, which has been constructed to be very similar to that used by the ancient Mark III Iron Pattern suit of Power Armour. There are, according to fragmented Imperial sources, four other patterns of Terminator Armour in existence, but these have yet to be publicly outlined by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Some have been reported to be used by the Dark Angels, Ultramarines and Blood Angels Chapters, but they may or may or may not have been variants of the standard Indomitus Pattern. Sources *''Chapter Approved 2001: Second Book of the Astronomican'', "Crux Terminatus" & "Cult Terminators", pp. 55, 58-59 *''Citadel Journal'' 36, "Talons of Death: New Wargear", pp. 64-71 *''Citadel Journal'' 45, "Space Marine Archive: Terminators", pp. 10-15 *''Codex: Chaos'' (2nd Edition), "Chaos Space Marine Terminators" & "Terminator Weapons", pp. 30, 73 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), "Chaos Terminators" & "Armour", p. 28, 86 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), "Chaos Terminators", p. 10 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), p. 63 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 64 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pp. 25, 31 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), p. 8 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), p. 61 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pp. 71, 134 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), p. 164 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/New_Stuff/TARTAROS_PATTERN_TERMINATOR_ARMOUR.html Forge World - Tartaros Pattern Terminator Armour] *''Index Astartes IV'', "Deep Strike - Tactical Dreadnought Armour" *''The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Sourcebook), pg. 189 *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'' (2nd Edition), pp. 11-18 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition), p. 68 *''White Dwarf'' 305 (UK), "Crux Terminatus" *''White Dwarf'' 304 (US), "Rise of the Terminators" *''White Dwarf'' 303 (US), "Index Astartes: Deep Strike", "Crux Terminatus" & "Rise of the Marinies", pp. 18-23, 24-29, 30-35 *''White Dwarf'' 181 (US), "Space Marine Terminators: Tactical Dreadnought Armour", pp. 37-39 *''White Dwarf'' 161 (US), "Deathwing Terminators", pp. 4-7 *''White Dwarf'' 158 (US), "Return to Kalidus: Campaign for The Wolf Guard, Space Wolf Terminators", pp. 30-35 *''White Dwarf'' 142 (US), "Questions and Answers: Aegis Suit", pp. 12-19 *''White Dwarf'' 134 (US), "Space Crusade: Terminators", pp. 4-11 *''White Dwarf'' 122 (US), "Traitor Terminators: Part 2 - Chaos Terminators", pp. 26-35 *''White Dwarf'' 121 (US), "Traitor Terminators: Part 1 - Chaos Terminators", pp. 27-33 *''White Dwarf'' 117 (US), "Close Assault: Terminator Close Combat Weapons", pp. 65-69 *''White Dwarf'' 115 (US), "Command Units: Space Hulk 1st Ed.", pp. 20-31 *''White Dwarf'' 114 (US), "Grey Knight Terminator Squads" & "Cyclone; Terminator Missile Launcher", pp. 11-15 *''White Dwarf'' 113 (US), "Space Hulk: 1st Ed. Preview", pp. 34-39 *''White Dwarf'' 112 (US), "Terminator: Space Marine Tactical Dreadnought Armour", pp. 11-20 *''White Dwarf'' 109 (US), "Terminator Squads", pp. 32-33 *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett, p. 161 Gallery Invictus Terminator Squad.jpg|Invictus Terminator Armour used during the Great Crusade, Ultramarines Legion EC_pre-heresy_terminators.jpg|Emperor's Children Phoenix Guard in Terminator Armour during the Great Crusade wolfguard_heresyera2.jpg|Wolf Guard Terminators of the Space Wolves Legion during the Great Crusade Death_Guard_Giesolk_Terminator_Squad.jpg|Giesolk Terminator Squad during the Great Crusade, Death Guard Legion File:Mk_1_Termi_Armour.jpg|Mark I Terminator Armour File:Mk_1.jpg|Mark I Terminator in battle File:Mk_2_Termi_Armour.jpg|Early Mark II pattern Ultramarines ChapterTerminator Armour File:Mk_3_1.jpg|Early Mark III Terminator Armour design, Space Wolves Chapter File:Mk3_3.jpg|Later Mark III Terminator Armour File:Mk3a_2.jpg|Updated Mark III Terminator Armour design, Crimson Fists Chapter File:Librarian_Terminator_Blood_Angels.jpg|Early Librarian Terminator Armour design of the Blood Angels Chapter File:Imperial_vs._Chaos_Terminator_1.jpg|Chaos Terminator fighting against a Loyalist Terminator File:Chaos_Terminator.jpeg|Chaos Terminator Chaos Lord Terminator Armour.jpg|A Chaos Lord in Artificer Terminator Armour File:Grey_Knights_Mk_1.jpg|Early Grey Knights Terminator Armour design GreyKnightTriumphant.jpg|Updated Grey Knights Aegis Terminator Armour Iron_Terminator.JPG|Iron Warriors Warsmith in Terminator Armour Category:T Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Technology Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Chaos Space Marines